Puff-shroom
|PvZ2 = }} :Może chodziło ci o Puff-Shrooma z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Puff-shroom to pierwszy grzyb pojawiający się w grach z serii Plants vs. Zombies. Mimo to, że ma krótki zasięg, to nic nie kosztuje. To dlatego, że trudniej się zbiera słońce w poziomach nocnych. Zadaje takie same obrażenia co Peashooter, lecz jego zasięg strzelania to zaledwie trzy kratki w przód, a w Plants vs. Zombies 2 znika po jakimś czasie. Witch Hazel potrafi zmieniać zombie w Puff-shroomy. Etymologia Słowo 'puff' oznacza 'chuch', a 'shroom' - grzyb. Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Puff-shroom Puff-shrooms are cheap, but can only fire a short distance. Damage: normal Range: short Sleeps during the day "I only recently became aware of the existence of zombies," says Puff-shroom. "Like many fungi, I'd just assumed they were fairy tales or movie monsters. This whole experience has been a huge eye-opener for me." Cost: 0 Recharge: Fast TŁUMACZENIE Puff-shroom Puff-shroomy są tanie, ale strzelają tylko na krótki dystans. Obrażenia: Normalne Zasięg: Krótki Śpi w ciągu dnia. "Ja dopiero niedawno dowiedziałem się o istnieniu zombie", mówi Puff-shroom. "Podobnie jak wiele grzybów mogę się założyć, że byli jedynie bajeczkami lub potworami z filmów. To całe doświadczenie otworzyło mi oczy." Koszt: 0 Odnawianie: Szybkie Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 0 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: 3 Tiles RECHARGE: Fast Puff-shrooms are short-range shooters that last for a limited time. Special: lives for a limited time Puff-shroom is hip to all the latest social networks. He loves to surf Sporebook, FungusedIn and ShroomstaGram. But he sometimes misses the simple camaraderie of a good ol' fashioned Lawn Area Network party. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 0 Obrażenia: Normalne Zasięg: 3 kratki Odnawianie: Szybkie Puff-shroomy są krótkodystansowymi strzelcami, którzy żyją przez ograniczony czas. Umiejętność specjalna: Żyją przez ograniczony czas Puff-shroom jest obeznany w najnowszych stronach społecznościowych. Uwielbia serfować po Zarodbooku, GrzybIn i GrzybstaGramie. Ale czasem po prostu tęskni za dobrą, staromodną imprezą z siecią trawnikową. Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plant Food Kiedy damy Plant Food Puff-shroomowi to ten wystrzeli 30 zarodników przez 3 sekundy przed siebie. Również każdy Puff-shroom na ekranie zostanie aktywowany, co jest nieco podobne do efektu Power Tiles. Restartuje to też czas życia wszystkich Puff-shroomów na planszy, pozwalając im działać dłużej. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Puff-shroom zadaje podwójne obrażenia oraz pociski podczas efektu Plant Fooda lecą dalej. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Ze względu na to, że Puff-shroom jest rośliną krótkodystansową to może zabijać tylko podstawowe Zombie. W połowie poziomu grzyby te należy zastąpić droższymi i lepszymi roślinami. Sprawują się dobrze tylko na początku poziomu. Ze względu na to, że są darmowe, można je również wykorzystywać do podstawiania ich pod Gargantuary lub Giga-gargantuary, co zmusza je do zatrzymania się i zgniecenia ich. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Podobnie jak w części pierwszej, Puff-shroom ze względu na swój zerowy koszt i swoje szybkie odnawianie może służyć jako pierwsza linia obrony, w czasie gdy ty stawiasz swoje pierwsze rośliny produkujące słońce. Ponieważ Puff-shroom znika po 60 sekundach, nie można go używać jako głównej rośliny ofensywnej. Jednak użycie na nim Plant Fooda resetuje czas życia wszystkich grzybków na planszy. Ta metoda zarówno zadaje obrażenia zombie jak i ratuje wszystkie Puff-shroomy przed zniknięciem. Należy też pamiętać, że Puff-shroom czasem ma problemy z pokonaniem zwykłego zombie i może być zjedzony przez kilku zombie atakujących w krótkim odstępie czasu. Uaktywnienie 20 Puff-shroomów za pomocą Plant Fooda przyczynia się do zdobycia osiągnięcia Fungus Humongous. Galeria Ciekawostki Informacje ogólne *Puff-shroom przypomina Foongusa z serii Pokemon. Jednak nie może być to nawiązanie, ponieważ Pokemon Black and White, gdzie Foongous zadebiutował zostało wydane po Plants vs. Zombies. Charakterystycze dla Plants vs. Zombies *Puff-shroom, Sun-shroom, Spikeweed oraz Spikerock są jedynymi roślinami, które po posadzeniu mogą nie znajdować się na środku kratki. Mogą być posadzone przesunięte lekko w lewo, prawo lub w górę. *Puff-shroom wraz z Potato Mine są najtańszymi roślinami w Versus Mode, potrzebują one tylko 25 słońc (Puff-shroom jest darmowy, ale do przebudzenia jest potrzebny Coffee Bean, który w tym trybie kosztuje 25 słońc). *W wersji na iPada, zasięg zarodników został zwiększony do czterech kratek. *W wersji na DS'a oraz online, jeśli Puff-shroom strzeli w już pokonanego zombie (po upadku), zarodnik przeleci przez cały ogród. *Gracz otrzyma ostrzeżenie przed nie wzięciem Puff-shroomów przy pierwszym poziomie nocnym. Ostrzeżenie brzmi: "This Level will be extremely difficult without Puff-shrooms. Are you sure you wish to continue without them?" (Tłumaczenie: "Ten poziom będzie wyjątkowo trudny bez Puff-shromów. Masz ochotę dalej bez nich kontynuować?). *Puff-shroom, Twin Sunflower, Sunflower, Sun-shroom oraz Sea-shroom są jedynymi roślinami, które nie mogą być użyte w Last Stand. *Puff-shroom może być uważany za przeciwieństwo Scaredy-shrooma, gdyż Puff-shroom strzela w odległości trzech kratek, natomiast Scaredy-shroom może strzelać w zombie tylko z daleka. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Jest to pierwsza roślina, która powoduję reakcję łańcuchową przy użyciu Plant Fooda, nawet jeśli na trawniku nie ma Power Tiles stworzonych przez Tile Turnipy albo z Far Future. Drugą rośliną jest Ground Cherry, która aktywuje reakcję łańcuchową roślin produkujących słońce. A trzecią rośliną jest Śpiewny słonecznik, która pobudza inne Śpiewne słoneczniki. **Puff-shroom jest jedyną taką rośliną z wersji międzynarodowej. *W opisie Almanac Puff-shrooma, Sporebook jest parodią Facebooka, Shroomstagram jest parodią Instagram, FungusedIn jest parodią LinkedIn, a Lawn Area Network jest parodią Local Area Network (sieć lokalna). **Jednak w Chińskiej wersji nazwy zostały podmienione na Grzybowy Blog (菇博), Grzybowy Mail (菇信) oraz Show Pięknego Grzyba (美菇秀秀). **One są parodiami Sina Weibo, WeChat and Meitu. *W Dark Ages - Noc 12, jeśli graczowi znikną wszystkie zagrożone Puff-shroomy, to zamiast typowego napisu przedstawiający "Koniec Gry", pojawia się napis "PUFF-SHROOM DID NOT SURVIVE!" (Tłumaczenie: "PUFF-SHROOM NIE PRZEŻYŁ") *W aktualizacji 2.9, Puff-shroom otrzymał animację otwierania ust podczas efektu Plant Food. *Mimo tego, że Puff-shroom ma najmniejszą ilość życia ze wszystkich zwykłych roślin, nie posiada on kategorii zdrowia w Almanacu. **Jest to prawdopodobnie spowodowane brakiem miejsca, jako że w opisie Almanac są już trzy kategorie opisujące roślinę (prędkość odnawiania, zasięg oraz obrażenia). *Rozprysk uderzenia zarodnika jest to rozprysk groszku tylko w innym kolorze. Zobacz też *Sea-shroom *Fungus Humongous *Witch Hazel en:Puff-shroom ru:Пуфгриб Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Rośliny z Dark Ages Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Noc Kategoria:Dark Ages Kategoria:Noc Kategoria:Rośliny ofensywne Kategoria:Grzyby